Secrets dévoilés
by Nellium
Summary: OS: De nombreuses choses se passent au NCIS, à la barbe et au nez de Gibbs. Quand la directrice se fait enlevé, beaucoup se trouvent dévoilés... Se déroule durant la saison 5.


**Coucou! Maintenant, je sors de mes placards une vieille histoire sur mes ships préferés, à savoir: le J², Le Tiva et le McAbby.**

**Disclaimers: NCIS appartient à D. Bellisario. Les méchants sont les miens.**

* * *

Il faisait chaud. Presque étouffant. Jenny avait bouclé ses dossiers dont la majorité félicités l'aide conjointe de l'équipe composés des agents spéciaux Gibbs, Dinozzo, McGee et l'officier David. Des fourre-nez efficaces, selon l'agent Fornell du FBI, casse-pieds utiles d'après Gharb de la CIA. Autres sobriquets pour le JAG, les Services Secrets. Ces quatre là étaient célèbres dans le bureau pour leurs frasques et leur entêtements…Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ziva entra, l'air chamboulé. Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil.

- Votre mission pour le Mossad?

- Seïf Hartleben est mort, sa clique derrière les barreaux. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parlez, Jenny.

- Jethro a compris? S'exclama la directrice.

Depuis deux mois, l'israélienne et Tony avaient entamé une relations stable et sérieuse ponctuée de disputes, ruptures et réconciliation. Sans avoir prévenu leur patron, bien sûr.

- Non mais si je prends un congé maternité, je crois bien qu'on ne pourrait pas éviter la catastrophe.

- C'était ce que James m'avait suggéré hier soir au téléphone. D'ailleurs, il s'est fait renvoyé temporairement du collège.

- Il faudrait peut-être lui en parler.

Ses verts émeraude se fixèrent sur la lampe posé avant de déclarer froidement.

- Prenez congé. Je songerais à votre…Jethro que…

- Notre suspect a été repéré, prenez vos affaires, Ziva. Jenny, il faut que je te parle à mon retour.

La directrice acquiesça.

* * *

Dehors, James venait d'assister au meurtre du major Reynolds et s'apprêtait à subir le même sort. L'homme le menaçait d'un revolver. L'adolescent jura. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas si près du but. Alors qu'il allait découvrir qui était son père, un certain agent du gouvernement qui aurait travaillé avec sa mère à Paris. Bien que cette dernière ait toujours évité la question, la curiosité le dévorait ces derniers temps. Au point que le jeune homme roux aux yeux gris-bleu avait fini par entamé des recherches afin de retrouver son géniteur. Mais en voyant un canon entre les yeux, James eut soudain conscience de son inconscience, justement. Quel con!

- Calmez vous, senor. Je n'a aucune intention et chance de vous déplaire ou de blesser.

- Mais t'es témoin, gamin. Un témoin gênant, fit le latino. Qu'il faut éliminer sinon ces chiens vont remonter jusqu'à moi. Adios ninos.

James plongea à temps vers la caisse. Il entendit le latino jurer en espagnol avant d'essayer de réguler sa respiration. Puis le jeune adolescent plongea sur l'homme qui perdit l'équilibre ainsi que son arme. Trois coup bien placés et le méchant était dans les bras de Morphée. Non, franchement, sa mère avait eu raison de lui enseigner ses gestes de défense. Il remonta une mèche derrière son oreille. Il fallait toujours se méfier d'un Sheppard. James se mit à siffloter avant de se trouver nez à nez avec un second revolver que tenait Gibbs. L'adolescent remarqua les trois autres agents et soupira:

- C'est pas ma journée.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, à genoux si vous amuse, supplia James. Mais Jethro garda son regard intransigeant.

« Elle va me tuer si elle apprend que j'ai quitté le Vermouth. Et je suis encore jeune pour mourir.

- Je lui parlerais en votre faveur. Je suis assez doué avec les femmes.

- Sur que si la belle inconnue est rousse, affirma Tony qui se récolta une tape derrière la tête de la part de McGee, qui ne put se justifier devant les regards surpris de l'assemblée:

- Ça manquait vraiment de tact, patron.

James se secoua avant de remarquer que l'homme devant lui avait les même yeux que lui. D'une troublante ressemblance…Il tenta sa chance.

- Si je vous offrais un café, hein? Noir, sans sucre, ni lait? Infect comme ma mère les avale comme de l'eau minérale?

- C'est un pot de vin?

- Dans la mesure de mes moyens.

- D'ailleurs, tu viens du Vermouth ? Viens donc dormir ce soir chez moi, proposa Gibbs, qui s'était attaché à ce gamin en un clin d'œil. Il lit l'hésitation puis la détermination dans ses yeux. Mais à qui dont ce gosse lui faisait penser?

Pour une fois, Jethro ne se trouvait pas dans sa cave. Ni avec une femme rousse dans son lit. Mais avec un jeune adolescent de douze ans. Heureusement qu'il avait prié Hollis de rester chez sa sœur Jeanne très malade. Elle se demanderait de qui tenait ce garçon.

- J'aimerais connaître ton prénom entier James.

- Hu hu, fit-il en finissant sa bouchée, James Tyler Sheppard. JT pour les intimes.

-Tu veux dire que ta mère est Jennyfer Sheppard, directrice du NCIS?

- Vous la connaissez? Ha oui, vous êtes un agent de la même agence…quel idiot! Des fois j'oublie des choses essentielles. Genre appeler ma mère au risque qu'elle mette toutes les personnes portant une plaque à ma recherche.

- Jen est très mère poule. Qui est Sally? Demanda Jethro en trouvant une photo dédicacé dans le portefeuille de son invité. Ce dernier s'était levé allumant son portable.

- Mon ex. Vous êtes familier avec ma mère, constata James, amusé. Il fut par la suite obnubilé par le fait de calmer sa mère hystérique à l'autre bout du fil. Voyant que l'adolescent ne s'en sortait pas, l'ex- Marines attrapa le portable.

- Bonsoir, Jen. Charmant garçon, ce James.

- Dis-moi que tu te n'es pas converti comme baby-sitter, sinon je donne ma démission.

- Calmes-toi, il a seulement…

- Fuguer, Jethro, fuguer. Il s'est fait renvoyé de son collège, puis a réussi à fausser compagnie de ses deux gardes du corps que je viens de me faire le plaisir de virer, de me piquer ma carte bleue et d'acheter un billet du Vermouth jusqu'à Washington , de se faire presque tuer et de finir chez toi. Tout ça pour te connaître, toi, son père, et tu…

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire? Fit soudain la voix froide voix du vieil homme.

- Oui, James est ton fils. Oui, c'est bien à Paris qu'il a été conçu. Notre dernière nuit. Avant que tu repartes rejoindre ta femme, Diane. J'ignorais que tu étais divorcé avant que tu épouses Stéphanie. Tu nageais dans le bonheur! Je n'allais pas débarquer avec James sur les bras!

- Tu es ivre. Combien de verre as-tu avalé?

- Plusieurs. Beaucoup. Je sais plus…Bon sang, dis-moi qu'il est en sécurité.

- Il l'est. Un problème?

- La Grenouille a décidé d'éliminer son enquiquineur. Moi. Au cas où, le FBI surveille l'appartement de Tony. Je rentre. Bonne nuit.

- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, Jen. Demandes à ton garde du corps. S'il te plaît.

-…D'accord.

* * *

Le lendemain, James se leva du canapé où son père et lui s'étaient endormis. Son père. Le monde était vraiment bien fait. Il l'avait croisé juste après frôlé la mort, mais peu importe. Il avait un père. Il en était fier. D'ailleurs où était-il?

- Dans la cuisine, James. La salle de bain est à l'étage.

- Merci…P'pa.

Devant la cafetière, Jethro s'arrêta une seconde. Depuis combien on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça? Vingt ans…Depuis la mort de Kelly, sa Kelly. Sa petite fille. Le Marine ferma les yeux et se remémora ses souvenirs avec Shannon et Kelly. Des rires, des soirées, des pique-niques ensoleillés. Son pays n'avait pas su protéger ceux qui pour lui comptaient plus que tout au monde. La colère le submergea.

- Euh…tu dors debout?

- Des souvenirs…Je n'ai que du lait et des tartines.

- Ça m'ira. Il est quel heure?

- Six heures. Tu peux aller te recoucher ou venir à l'agence avec moi.

James faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Six heures du matin?! Mais c'était quoi cette agence de malades?

- Je crois que je vais rappeler ma mère pour lui dire que tout vas bien.

Au bout d'un quart d'heures, l'adolescent reparut dans la cuisine, blême.

- Un problème?

- Elle ne répond pas sur son portable perso, ni de travail ni sur le fixe. Au boulot, j'ai eu Cynthia.

- Pas normal. Va t'habiller, on va la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James constata la conduite très particulière de son père. Mais l'en remerciait. Cela lui occupait l'esprit qui tentait en vain d'occulter ses inquiétudes. Bordel, elle ne lui avait jamais fait ce coup-là! Ils arrivèrent en un coup de vent devant la demeure. Jethro et James claquèrent les portières avant de s'élancer dans le salon et la chambre de la maîtresse de maison. Une tornade avait traversé la maison. Des éclats de balles. Elle avait lutté. C'était bien sa Jen, ça. Dans la cuisine, un cadavre. Celui de la bonne à tout faire. Mais pas celui de la rousse. Par contre, des lettres de menaces trouvées dans la corbeille de son bureau. Un fou dangereux…Bon sang, Jenny. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pris au sérieux? Pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit? Pensa Jethro en enfilant ses gants en latex. Son fils était sous le choc. Pour le secouer, il lui ordonna d'appeler ses agents.

Au NCIS, la tension était palpable. Tony ne plaisantait plus malgré la surprise visible quand il dévisageait l'adolescent. L'italien n'avait jamais songé au fait que sa directrice avait peut-être un enfant du boss. Enfin si mais il avait sorti ça pour plaisanter, un jour. Abby avait sauté de joie quand elle avait appris l'existence de James et paniqué quand elle avait appris les circonstances de la disparition de sa « maman ». McGee n'avait pas été vachement surpris mais préférait s'occuper de la directrice pour laquelle il était très inquiet. Car les balles qu'on avait retrouvé sur le lieu du crime provenait de l'arme enregistré au d'un marines déchu du nom Jordan Campbell. Son dossier montrait qu'après avoir détourné des armes, il avait organisé un trafic d'armes transitant par la France et mis à jour grâce au couple Mary Jane et Devon Watson, des faux noms car c'étaient en vérité des agents sous couvertures. Jennyfer Sheppard et Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Il avait été libéré il y a deux ans. Une vengeance. Il prévint le patron dont les pupilles devinrent plus sombres. Ils étaient dans un beau merdier.

* * *

Quand Jenny se réveilla, elle était ligotée à une chaise par des liens solides dans une salle éclairé devant une caméra sur un trépied. Elle avait un bandage sur l'épaule gauche et la cuisse droite. Du sang imbibait sa chemise blanche et son pantalon de velours gris. Une grosse migraine lui enserrait la tête. Apparemment, la directrice avait abusé du bourbon. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. La fugue de James, son inquiétude, celle de Ziva au sujet de sa grossesse, sa dispute avec le sénateur Powell, son aveu à Jethro sur sa paternité. Wahim qui l'avait raccompagné chez elle. Quand elle s'était enfermé dans son bureau. Les coups de feu. Le cri bref mais sonore de Noémie, sa bonne. Sa courte lutte avec un homme armé et son complice. La douleur. Le trou noir. Mais un nom gravé sur ses lèvres. Jordan Campbell.

La mission. Il pleuvait à verses à Paris. Ils s'étaient tout les deux abrités sous le paravent d'un restaurant lorsqu'ils avaient croisé pour la première fois les Campbell. Chloé, Jordan et Alexandre Campbell. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir un an. Un bel enfant dont-ils apprirent l'existence qu'à la fin de la mission. C'était sa tante qui le gardait. Puis la planque, la chambre de bonne et la routine lassante des Campbell. Un dossier complet, des preuves accablantes, photos, témoignages. Il avait été arrêté sous les yeux de sa femme qui ignorait tout de son trafic. Choquée, elle l'avait abandonné à son sort pour plus tard, se suicider. Une haine indicible s'était formé dans le cœur de cet homme, accumulant la rancœur, la douleur, l'espoir et le temps. Puis Jordan avait retrouvé cette femme qui avait pourri sa vie sur une photo de journal et il avait repris goût à la vie. Reprenant contact, il organisa son évasion, l'assassinat des parents adoptifs de son fils, l'obligeant à suivre ses pas et l'enlèvement de Jen. Il voulait la voir souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de retrouver l'agent qui l'accompagnait lors de cette mission…

« - Bonjour, MJ. Pas trop effrayée?

- Cessez de jouer à ce jeu, Campbell. Je sais pertinemment ce que vous voulez.

- Mais avant laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils, celui de celle que vous avez poussé à se suicider, Alexandre, ma plus grande fierté au monde. Je suis un père comblé. Il a les yeux de sa mère.

De la pénombre sortit un adolescent fluet à la lueur de vie absente. Ses vêtements étaient sales et rapiécés. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et ternes. Il avait effectivement les yeux pers de feu sa mère.

- Qui est-elle, père? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Celle qui a ruiné notre vie. Je me rappellerais toujours ce jour où notre chemin a croisé le leur. Juste devant la gare. Tu avais attrapé les oreillons et ce jour-là, ta tante t'a amené à la campagne avec ta fabuleuse mère et moi-même. Ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple d'amoureux, les alliances au doigts. Deux sous le déluge sans parapluie mais éclatants de joie. Vous êtes une excellente actrice, MJ, je dois vous reconnaître, au moins ça. Saurez-vous garder votre masque de fer si j'arrive à mettre la main sur ce fameux Devon?

- Comme d'habitude, je saurais vous en empêcher, déclara Jenny, feignant une totale nonchalance comme à Paris.

Campbell père sortit en haussant les épaules, laissant son fils et sa prisonnière en tête à tête. La directrice en profita pour entamer la discussion:

- Comment a-t-il récupéré ta garde, Alexandre?

L'adolescent s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise et eut un sourire amer.

- Récupéré…arraché conviendrait mieux. Les Merciers, Marie et Daniel ont été devant moi, froidement abattu par ce type. Après, une bande de gros bras se sont assurés que personne ne m'approcherait à cause de ma prétendue réputation.

- Toutes mes excuses. Mais Campbell a raison, Alex, je suis bien responsable de ce désastre.

La rousse s'était sentie prise de pitié devant cet adolescent qui était à peine plus âgé que son propre fils.

- Les regrets ne servent à rien. Il vaut mieux avancer et passer outre.

- Se construire et devenir plus fort, bonhomme. Pas passer outre, c'est nier ses erreurs.

Dans l'open espace, le silence régnait en maître. Seul le bruit des touches que tapait McGee le troublait. Ziva était en face de la baie, le téléphone accroché à l'oreille, parlant en hébreu parfois en français. Tony recueillait les éléments chez Ducky et Abby tandis Gibbs discutait au MTAC avec son ancien supérieur, Hervé Tibburns, un café à la main.

- Oui, monsieur. Déjà cinq heures.

- Il ne la tuera pas, Jethro. Pas avant de vous avoir. Vous êtes en danger et…, Tibburns s'arrêta à temps.

- Vous saviez pour James, monsieur?

- Oui. Une lettre de l'agent Sheppard, postée de Tel Aviv pour m'informer de son état.

Une lueur de colère dansa dans les prunelles de l'agent qui se reprit. C'était la vie de Jen qui était en jeu. Il s'énerverait plus tard. Il coupa la communication et entra dans le bureau de la directrice. Le grand fauteuil était tourné vers la baie. Durant un quart de seconde, Jethro crut que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais le fauteuil pivota, montrant l'adolescent concentré sur les dossiers de sa mère. Ses cheveux roux et débraillés, le pli sur son front, ses yeux gris d'orage et sa moue contrarié. Bon dieu ! L'agent avait l'impression d'avoir un miroir en face de lui. Les traits de Jenny ressortaient aussi.

- Alors, Directeur?

- Je ne vois pas comment régler ce dossier sans faire une boucherie dans les deux camps, enfin…soupira James. C'est pourquoi je ne serais jamais directeur du NCIS.

- La diplomatie n'est pas mon fort, non plus. Viens, on va voir ce qu'ont mes agents.

-McGee!

- Il y a un mois environ, les Merciers ont été assassiné. Ce sont les parents adoptifs de Alexandre Campbell.

- Tony!

- Duck' et Abby ont retrouvé de l'ADN appartenant à des anciens prisonniers ayant été impliqué dans les affaires Campbell.

- Ziva!

- Campbell, libre depuis deux ans. Il a secoué d'anciens de ses contacts pour de l'argent et des gros bras. Il a aussi loué un entrepôt près du port. J'ai l'adresse!

- Je viens avec vous, déclara James, mortellement sérieux. Jethro se retourna brusquement et le jaugea du regard. Ce n'était pas le désir de vengeance qui le motivait. Juste…comment définir cette lueur de détermination si présente dans les yeux de Jenny qu'il n'avait jamais su comprendre? Gibbs capitula en lui ordonnant de mettre un gilet pare-balle et de rester dans la voiture.

* * *

Dans l'entrepôt, Jenny, en bon agent, avait défait ses liens, assommé un garde et volé une voiture. Elle souffrait en silence. La douleur sourde se diffusait dans tout son corps, la gardant attentive. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Alex, assis sur un banc pensif. Elle se gara et se félicita d'avoir pris la veste du garde pour cacher ses blessures et le sang séché. D'un pas de loup, elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Alex.

- Vous! D'où sortez-vous? Vous étiez…

- Je suis un agent du NCIS, en tant que telle je suis tenue de me sortir de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Tu as un portable? Non surveillé de préférence.

- Heu…oui. Tenez. Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous dénonce?

Jenny lui sourit avant de composer le numéro de son agent:

- Jethro? C'est ta directrice.

- Tu vas bien? Ne bouge pas j'arrive.

-Je ne suis pas à l'entrepôt. Mais trois blocs avant. Sur le chemin.

- Okay.

Jenny raccrocha et s'assit près de Alex, qui s'était replongé dans ses pensées. Il prit la parole.

- Je suppose que je vais me retrouver à la rue. Ou m'enrôler dans l'armée.

- Ou bien accepter ma proposition. Laisses-moi t'adopter.

L'adolescent la regarda comme si elle avait un troisième œil sur le front. La rousse lui sourit et s'expliqua:

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie. Tu n'imagines pas les regrets qui me rongent. Ton géniteur méritait la prison mais ta mère une vie heureuse. J'ai un fils d'un ou deux ans plus jeune que toi, qui n'a jamais connu son père à cause de moi. Je…j'ai brisé la vie de plusieurs personnes sans le savoir ou en toute connaissance de cause. Deux de mes agents se tournent autour depuis plus d'un an et tout ce que j'ai réussi s'est de les éloigner l'un de l'autre à cause d'une affaire personnelle, une vieille vengeance. Mais j'aimerais réparer mes erreurs. Toutes. Je te laisse tout ton temps pour y réfléchir.

Deux voitures freinèrent devant la place. L'une brusquement l'autre avec douceur. Par contre, tous les occupants en sortirent comme des diables en boîtes. La directrice leur fit signe.

- Ne nous refais jamais ce coup, rugit James en s'approchant de sa mère. Jenny rit. Ziva soupira de soulagement ainsi que Tony. Un sourire discret éclaira le visage de McGee. Sa pâleur inquiéta immédiatement Gibbs qui la jaugea du regard. Blessée. Elle avait dû perdre du sang. Beaucoup.

- Madame la directrice? Fit-il afin d'attirer son attention et de l'agacer.

- Jethro! Cesses de m'appeler comme ça!

- Vous comptiez nous dire que vous êtes sérieusement blessée? Que vous allez nous faire une anémie?

La rousse fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer lorsque soudain, sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes flageolèrent. Le marines, prévoyant, la rattrapa et la soutenait fermement dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, Jenny se reprit. Ce moment de faiblesse, même passager, était la preuve d'un état de santé inquiétant.

Soudain, des voitures noires crissèrent autour d'eux et des hommes armés pas forcement animés de bonnes intentions en sortirent. Voilà que leur adversaire débarquait. Jordan Campbell, plutôt furieux. Les agents du NCIS et les deux adolescents se réfugièrent dans un restaurant. Gibbs déposa Jenny derrière le comptoir et ordonna aux deux garçons de rester près d'elle et de ne pas bouger. Puis il se mit en position et jeta un coup d'œil à ses agents, visant la porte, prêt à tirer. Quelques secondes dans un silence pesant…Deux hommes entrèrent et furent abattus par McGee. Le suivant fut plus prudent et s'aplatit immédiatement sur le sol. Mais Tony l'avait dans son champs de tir. Puis quatre hommes entrèrent en tirant et là, ce fut plus dur.

- Alex, sors d'ici immédiatement! Rugit Campbell père.

L'adolescent près de Jenny soupira et voulut se lever lorsqu'une poigne de fer le retint. C'était James, une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux que sa mère capta.

- Pas de bêtises, les garçons, murmura-t-elle, quasi translucide.

- T'inquiètes, maman. J'ai promis de présenter Sally à papa. Bon, Alex, il est hors de question que t'ailles rejoindre cette enflure.

- Alex! Tu n'as rien avoir avec eux! Ils sont les assassins de Chloé! Ta propre mère!

L'adolescent ferma les yeux. Il n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de cette femme. Un jour, Marie lui avait montré une photo de lui et sa mère à la maternité. Il l'avait trouvé très belle. Mais ceux qu'il avait vraiment aimé et connu étaient Daniel et Marie. Étaient. Une rage froide s'insinua en lui. Alex croisa le regard de James et sut qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. La bataille faisait rage derrière le comptoir. Les agents tiraient et n'avaient que peu d'avance sur leurs adversaires. Dehors, Jordan vociférait des ordres mêlés à des insultes. Soudain, le bruit de chute. Qui était tombé?

C'était Tony qui avait trébuché sur une chaise. Un tireur vit une ouverture mais Ziva l'assomma avant. Mais elle avait brisé le cercle en s'avançant dans le champs de tir. Elle était en danger mais l'officier du Mossad savait se débrouiller. Trois des quatre hommes avaient été mis hors circuit. Jordan avait voulu prendre les choses en main. Il avait pris Ziva en otage, pointant le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. Gibbs, McGee et Tony lâchèrent leur armes. La tension était à son comble. Seuls les gémissements d'un quatrième homme blessé troublaient le silence.

James embrassa le front de sa mère avant de se redresser en pointant son arme. Oui, il avait dû insisté auprès de sa mère pour pouvoir en posséder une. Certes, Jude lui avait appris à tirer au fusil au cas où. L'adolescent avala sa salive avant de parler d'une voix assurée:

- MI6, baissez votre arme!

- Que…, fit Jordan surpris. Il relâcha suffisamment son attention pour que Ziva se dégage mais pas pour qu'elle lui enlève son arme. Campbell la poussa dans les bras de Tony, qui l'attrapa, soulagé.

« Vous avez voulu m'avoir, hein? Raté. Où est mon fils? Sinon, je vous bute. Vite! Que veut le MI6?

Une voix d'outre tombe s'éleva derrière lui:

- Votre mort.

Et la personne tira une balle. Le corps de Jordan Campbell s'écroula, laissant voir Alex, l'air déterminé au canon fumant.

Une fois à l'hôpital, après avoir appelé Ducky et Abby pour les rassurer, Gibbs engueula son fils et Alexandre pour leur attitude irresponsable qui avait failli coûter la vie. Ils étaient des adolescents, merde, pas des agents entraînés! Mais derrière lui, Tim leur fit un clin d'œil et Tony le V de la victoire tandis que l'israélienne se contenta d'un signe de la tête. Une tornade gothique les prit dans ses bras tandis qu'un vieil écossais les félicitait pour leur témérité.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés dans un café quelconque du centre-ville pour parler. Ils en avaient besoin, ne serait-ce que pour mettre des mots sur des actes. Jenny, d'un geste inconscient, frotta son poignet contre sa blessure au flanc. Une semaine de repos forcée. Elle avait retrouvé Cynthia débordé sous les tonnes de paperasses et coups de téléphones des dirigeants furieux. Quoique Ducky et Gibbs s'étaient assez bien débrouillés pour ne pas faire couler l'agence. Sa semaine de repos lui avait fait du bien, la pression accumulée s'échappait progressivement. Cela lui avait permis de réfléchir. Ses réflexions l'avait mené au fait qu'il avait le droit de tout savoir. Même si cela ne lui fera pas plaisir. Devant elle, les yeux plongés dans la vitrine, dans la foule, il attendait, placide, buvant son café brûlant.

Quand il pencha la tête, elle sut qu'elle devait commencer à parler.

- Où commencer?

- La lettre. Pourquoi tu es partie?

Un épisode pas franchement joyeux. L'un des plus douloureux, à vrai dire.

- Je…Tibberns m'a contacté pour me dire qu' Antropov nous avait percé à jour. Que l'opération allait être dévoilé à des alliés des États-Unis, qui risquaient de nous retirer notre confiance. C'était une mission d'un mois à peine.

- Tu aurais pu revenir.

- Je crois que tu es le seul à faire la différence entre marié et instance de divorce.

Jethro maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante. Diane savait lui pourrir la vie, même pendant son absence. Jenny avait été choqué quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait été sa « maîtresse ».

- Quand as-tu su? Pour James.

- Tel-Aviv. Pour Noël. C'est Haswari qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle. J'en ai informé Tibberns. C'est à partir de là que j'ai voulu entrer dans l'administration. Même si Ziva m'a fait regretté ce changement.

- Que s'est-il passé au Caire?

- Un gala à l'ambassade. Un bombe, des terroristes. Des tirs croisés. Je n'aurais pas eu Ziva comme partenaire, je serais morte. Elle a pris la balle à ma place. Qu'as-tu fais après Paris?

Paris…comme pour éviter de dire le mot « fuite », « départ précipité et injustifié »…

- Suis retourné aux États-Unis et enchaîné les missions. Quand es-tu revenu à Washington?

- Trois ans après et suis repartie aussi sec vivre dans le Vermont.

Un silence régna quelques secondes. Puis il reprit parole:

- C'est toi qui as autorisé Tony et Ziva à sortir ensemble?

- Que…Oui, depuis cinq mois. En passant, Ziva est enceinte et Tim et Abby vont bientôt se fiancer.

Gibbs recracha son café de façon fort peu élégante devant une Jenny, qui essayait de na pas rire ouvertement. Mais ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie.

- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère!

- Et après je me demande pourquoi tu t'entêtes avec cette foutue règle…

- …Je leur la rappellerais dès que je les verrais.

- Tu veux te retrouver au chômage? Perdre l'affection et le respect que te porte chacun des membres de ton équipe? Supporteras-tu de ne plus prendre soin d'Abby parce qu'elle aime Timothy, qui a mis tant de temps à forcer ton respect ? De ne plus taper Tony à l'arrière de son crâne parce qu'il a mis en cloque Ziva, elle-même ayant fait beaucoup pour toi?

Gibbs verrouilla sa mâchoire. Il avait lancé sa phrase sans penser aux conséquences. Le regard de Jen avait viré à l'ère glacial.

Soudain, elle grimaça en voyant la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le café. Une blonde. Furieuse. Derrière, Tony traînait Tim, aidé de James et Alex, hilares.

- Jethro. Cas de force majeure. Ne bouges pas mais Hollis vient d'entrer et elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement heureuse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le Marines laissa échapper un bref rire avant de se préparer à l'engueulade et de se retourner. Une paire de yeux bleus le transpercèrent.

- Hé papa! Joins-toi à nous! Maman! Hurla James, sûrement pompette, inconscient de la situation, faisant de grands signes derrière Hollis qui marchait dignement vers le couple. Tim finit par faire taire l'adolescent comprenant la situation tendu.

- Dis-moi que je rêve, murmura la blonde à voix basse. Dis-moi que tu as une bonne raison d'être ici en compagnie de _cette _femme.

- Çà aurait été une autre, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé?

- A moins que tes ex-femmes acceptent de te revoir, elle n'aurait pas été une de tes ex. Ou maîtresse.

Jethro prit note mentalement de dire quelques mots à Ducky sur ses anecdotes. Mais il garda le silence devant l'évidence. Il appréciait la compagnie de Jen. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres amies pour compagnie. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Ziva et Abby était différente. D'une autre saveur. Les yeux d'Hollis étincelèrent d'une dangereuse colère. Sa main se rapprocha insensiblement de son arme. Elle n'avait jamais douté de son amant. Enfin, peut-être en présence de cette rousse mais jamais autrement. Le colonel avait songé prendre sa retraite et de vivre en sa compagnie de longs jours paisibles…

« Donnes moi une bonne raison de ne pas te descendre.

Là, l'agent fut sceptique. Heureusement, son fils décida de prendre les choses en main. S'approchant à pas de loup, il se gratta la gorge pour parler lorsque Jenny le coupa:

- James! Retournes à ta place! Alexandre, n'y penses même pas!

- On aura tenté…, fit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

Hollis se retourna d'un bloc pour dévisager l'importun lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux gris bleus de son désormais ex. Elle hoqueta en comprenant. La tignasse rousse, le visage anguleux et les taches de rousseur. Le fils de Gibbs et _cette_ femme. Son cauchemar incarné qui haussa les épaules avant de retourner vers son groupe d'amis. Un autre adolescent un peu plus vieux l'attendait, aux cheveux plus foncés presque noirs, les yeux pers un bleu, un vert, une silhouette élancée et nerveuse, digne d'un mannequin. Oh mon Dieu…La terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, Hollis ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Elle jeta un dernier regard haineux au couple et sortit comme un ouragan.

- Dis, patron, faut fêter ça! La première blonde que tu te mets à dos! Tournée général, s'exclama Tony, heureux de sa bonne blague qui détendit l'atmosphère. Même Gibbs concéda un mini-sourire.

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard_

Ils avaient tous pris deux jours de congés. Dans un parc entièrement boisé, tous déjeunaient quasi paisiblement. Mort de rire, Dany faisait courir son père, Tony qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot devant sa chemise barbouillé de mayonnaise. Spectatrice, Ziva discutait avec Jenny tout en surveillant Rachel, rousse et Sara, brune qui découvraient les maintes utilités de l'herbe. Dont le fait de pouvoir la consommer. Exemple immédiatement suivi par Nathan et Logan, jumeaux de deux ans et demi. Qui fit grommelait Abby sur les méfaits de l'herbe sur le corps de ses enfants. Amusé, Tim filmait tout. Même la façon qu'avait Gibbs à faire à barbecue tout en l'apprenant à Alex comment ne pas le rater. Une voiture freina brutalement et ils surent que James était arrivé. Avec une énorme sourire plaqué aux lèvres et une jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Je l'ai eu, ce fichu diplôme!

- Sans tuer, menacer et payer personne? Fit Tony surpris.

- Ha, ha! Très drôle, dire qu'ils ont failli me recaler à cause de ma conduite…

- Ton comportement ou ta conduite dans une voiture? Demanda sa mère.

- Les deux, avoua Sally en se faisait une queue de cheval. Il a été insupportable de A à Z. Un peu plus et ils démissionnaient ou ils faisaient une crise cardiaque dans la voiture. Ça fait longtemps que vous attendez?

- A peine une heure, révéla Tim, une alliance sur son annulaire. Le temps que les jumeaux arrêtent leurs caprices en tout genre. Je pense qu'on peut mettre la table maintenant.

Les saucisses étaient délicieuses, la verdure qui l'accompagnait aussi. Mais le gâteau au chocolat fit l'unanimité chez les grands et les plus jeunes. Gibbs s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ziva et Tony étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans , la naissance de Dany et de Sara avait convaincu le père de l'israélienne de resserrer les liens avec la seule famille qui lui restait. Abby et Tim s'étaient mariés dans un mariage qui n'avait de traditionnel que le nom. Ce qui avait engendré la naissance des jumeaux, Logan et Nathan, qui avaient sûrement hérité de l'énergie fantastique de leur mère. Ses fils, Alexandre et James s'en sortaient bien malgré leur penchant un peu trop Gibbsien. Ce que Rachel n'effaçait en rien, malgré sa hauteur de trois pommes. Jenny leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle tendit vers lui une main sur laquelle se trouvait une alliance où brillait un minuscule diamant. Une lueur d'espoir.

* * *

**Bon, d'accord, c'est fluffly et guimauve rose à fond. Mais sinon? Vous en pensez quoi?**


End file.
